


Vegas, Baby!

by CATROX



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATROX/pseuds/CATROX
Summary: After Cas returns from a side trip to Heaven, Dean decides that a weekend in Vegas is in order for him, Cas and Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story about how I think Dean and Cas would get married.

Dean is having a beer in the study and working on his laptop. He closes the laptop and smiles to himself before he shouts, "Sam! Cas! Get your crap packed tonight. We're leaving first thing in the AM. Vegas, baby!!"

Sam is annoyed by the shouting and comes out of his room to remind Dean they have a pending case, from Mick,  involving a rugaru, in Grand Junction, Colorado.

"I know. It's a milk run and it's on the way."

Cas has been in the kitchen, trying to make some cookies, because he's frustrated and he finds baking kind of Zen. He bakes after he and Dean argue, and they had a big argument a couple of days ago after he returned from his side trip to Heaven. Cas comes out of the kitchen, looking puzzled and sidles up next to Sam, asking "What's a Vegas?"

Dean and Sam look at each other and smile. Dean shakes his head and starts to explain, "It's in Nevada. Where....what happens there, stays...I'll tell you later"

Sam considers the offer and says, "Okay, sounds good". He heads back to his room but stops and turns back to Dean. 

"You know, we haven't been to Grand Junction since the Wendigo hunt right after Dad... and Jess....".

"Yeah, I know."   
  
"That's gonna be pretty weird"

Dean leans back in his chair and tips his beer towards Sam, giving him a wry smile, "What are our lives if not weird?"

Sam chortles a bit, "That's for sure. I guess Vegas sounds pretty tempting after a blast from the past. Alright guys, I'm gonna hit it. G-night".  Cas nods at Sam.  Dean replies, "Night, Sammy".

Cas sits down across the table from Dean. It's been uneasy between them since he came back from Heaven. He knows  Dean was upset but he had to do what he had to do.

"Dean, you know I can't go. Kelly and the abomination are still out there."

"And you told me that Dagon has Kelly and you couldn't find them, even after your little side trip" .

"I know but I still need.."

Dean glares at Cas, "And thanks for giving me the heads up on that adventure". Cas glares back at Dean, "I thought you were done being pissed at me"

"Yeah, well". 

Dean stands up, and folds his arms defensively, but locking eyes with Cas and feeling so much passion he can hardly contain it.  
   
"Look, man. I was WORRIED. You're not exactly BFFs with the angels. We didn't know where you were..we didn't..know" He stops himself. "I didn't like finding out after the fact, Cas. I don't understand why you didn't tell me when you had the chance".

"Dean, I've explained this already. I'm not going to apologize, again."

Dean runs his hands through his own hair in frustration.

"I'm tired of this. After everything we've been through, the apocalpyse, the year in Purgatory, everything with Naomi, the Mark of Cain, saying goodbye to you in the graveyard ... For fuck's sake, you almost DIED two weeks ago, Cas! I can't think about saying good bye to you without."

Dean trails off."Can we just forget about this and take a break for a couple of days after the rugaru case?"

Cas has been equally frustrated with Dean and all he wants to do is kiss Dean so he'll shut up. Instead, Cas puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay".

Dean feels some relief but he's so tired that he just wants to go to sleep. He tries to smile and asks, "Can we go to bed now?".  Cas smiles back, "Yeah, we can".

********

Two days after leaving the bunker and 8 hours after the rugaru hunt, the boys and Cas are in the Impala, riding in exhausted silence, headed for the Nevada/Utah border. Sam has been asleep in the front seat but wakes up complaining that his neck hurts.

"Hey, Cas. When we stop for gas, I want to swap with you".

Dean, taking a chance to razz Sam about why his neck hurts, grins smugly, and asks "What's up, Sam? Getting old? Can't take the hits like you used to".

"You're still older than me".

"Ahhh, Sammy, older ..AND smarter, which is why I didn't get tossed across the room like you".

  
 "Yeah, well, you'd be rugaru breakfast if Cas hadn't jumped in."

Dean rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.

From the back seat, Cas snarks, "For the record, I saved both of you. You're welcome".

Dean looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at Cas, warmly.  "Thanks for that'.

They stop at the last Gas N Sip between St George, Utah and the Nevada border. Dean fills up the tank while Cas goes inside to get some coffee for Dean and a smoothie for Sam, who is crawling into the backseat. When Cas returns to the car, he hands the coffee to Dean and starts to hand the smoothie to Sam before realizing Sam is sound asleep. He puts it in the Green Cooler on the floor of the car. He looks at Dean sipping his coffee and is reminded that his trip to Heaven was clarifying. He knows that Dean is the person he chooses to be with for the rest of their existence. He chooses Sam as his brother. And all the anger and resentment he had towards Dean for being upset with him, fades. This feels good and right.

Before they head back out on the road, Dean reaches over to grasp Cas' hand resting on the car seat between them. He whispers to Cas,  "Thank you for saving Sammy". Cas nods and squeezes Dean's hand in return.

As they drive, Dean says, "Man, I can't wait to get to Vegas. I know a great place for burgers."

"It's peculiar. I haven't wanted a White Castle burger since I had those cravings from Jimmy when Famine showed up. But since I've been back from Heaven, I've wanted one."

For a moment, their entire time together flashes in Dean's mind. From the day Cas pulled him out of Hell to Cas choosing him over the angels even when he had the Mark of Cain. He's still bothered by Cas not telling him he went back to Heaven. Sure, Cas said it was about the nephelim but Dean's gut tells him otherwise. He thought he made it clear to Cas that he sees Cas as his partner for life and that Sam sees him as his brother. 

Dean wants to ask but he leaves it alone and chuckles to himself about stabbing Cas in their meet cute in the barn so many years ago. Cas looks at him sideways, and Dean just says, "Those burgers were pretty good. Maybe we can find them in Vegas". They drive in silence and the only thing Dean can think about is how much he loves Cas and he can't stand the thought of him going back to Heaven, permanently.

***

A couple of hours later, the Impala descends into the desert valley and Dean sees two huge casinos, on either side of the freeway. He thinks about how fun it will be to play some blackjack; about the separate rooms with fresh towels and little baby shampoos. And a pool! And room service. From out of nowhere, his mind flashes to being in the honeymoon suite with Cas. He looks over at Cas who seems to be lost in thought. Dean thinks, "Well, now I've lost my mind." But he can't shake the thought.

As they approach the casinos, Cas asks Dean why he loves Vegas.

"I dunno, man. It's the thrill of beating the dealer at blackjack. Time stands still in Vegas. There aren't any clocks in the casinos. I guess I can just forget about every bad thing and just live for the moment." He pauses...."And the all you can eat buffets!".

Cas laughs."Well, that sounds, almost...sinful".

  
"I'm just sayin".

  
"Well, if we're gonna sin, we should start at the White Castle burger place"

Dean says "Priority one."

As much as Dean is itching to play some blackjack, and get a burger, he's distracted by a sign further up the road. He takes a deep breath and changes course. He pulls into a drive thru, behind a long line of cars that are barely moving.

Dean reaches into the back seat and taps Sam on his shoulder, "Alright, Sammy, wake up. We're here."  
  
Sam starts to stir in the back seat and rubs his eyes."What? "Where is here? What's goin' on?".

Cas looks at the rotating sign. It's a little too far away to read the entire sign but he's confused already. 

"Dean, I don't think you're in the right place".

"I think this is exactly where we need to be".

Cas turns back to Sam, who is a little more coherent, asking, "Sam, that sign up ahead, says "White Chapel" not "White Castle", doesn't it?".

  
"Yes it does, Cas"

"We can't get burgers there. It's a chapel! Dean, you're over tired from the drive."

 " I don't think he is, Cas".

Cas squints at Sam and looks at Dean, "Well, then he needs glasses."

Sam snorts, "I don't think he does, Cas". 

 

Sam looks up, to see Dean peering at him in the rear view mirror. He says, "You're an idiot", followed by a big grin and a shake of his head.

Dean winks at him. "You know me, Sam. I read the signs. Sometimes you have to jump on opportunities when they present themselves." 

Sam rolls his eyes and lays back down. "Wake me up when it's time for me to do something".

Cas is still confused. As Dean inches the car up in line a bit further, the rest of the sign is visible to Cas. "Welcome to the White Chapel ..of Love..Drive Thru Weddings"and it all becomes clear to him.

Dean points to the sign and looks at Cas, "You good?".

Cas smiles at Dean, "Yeah, I'm good. It's about damn time."

Dean reaches over and takes Cas hand. "Yes it is."

From the loudspeaker over head

"NEXT!"


End file.
